Another Normal Day
by dableachenator
Summary: So i wake up in the morning to find my most favorite manga characters just chilling in my room. How do i react? In the most unexpected and random ways possible...man, this is going to be fun... ichigoxOCxhichigo in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**disclamer:i do not own bleach, for if i did, ichigo would have kept his long hair :3**

chapter 1. The Meeting

El Paso.  
A city of brown desert, brown plants and the brown people that reside in it.

A city where you're lucky to just have clouds to provide shade from the scorching heat.

A city where the best (and safest) thing to do was to stay inside…which was exactly what I was doing.

"Celia!" my mother called, snapping me out of my reverie. Standing up, I walked out of my room and saw my mother at the door, excitedly beckoning me over. Surprising me, she gave me a hug and kissed my forehead.

"…erm mom? Care to give me and explanation?"

"Oh! Of course! Well you see, my boss just told me that there is a very important conference that he needs me to go to that's going to last all week"

"But why are you so excited?"

"Well, the conference is in Hawaii!" she squealed a bit before calming down and continuing her explanation. "Since it is taking place in such a beautiful location, I might be gone for a while longer. "I left you some money on the fridge, and make sure to call me so I know what's going on ok?" giving me another surprise squeeze, she left as quickly as the desert breeze that sneaked through the door.

Letting out a small sigh, I plopped on the couch. Man, I wish she had taken me with her. With summer starting to gain momentum, I had nothing to do and nobody to hang out with. Not that I had many friends in the first place… with my mess of curls and darkish brown skin, I couldn't be classified into any group. I wasn't Mexican, I wasn't African, and I wasn't white. I was a mutt. And it **sucked**.

Left with nothing else to do, I went back to my room, grabbed a random volume of Bleach from my shelf, and plopped onto my bed, already opening to my favorite part. Flipping through the pages, I let the pictures flash by my eyes, slowly turning into a blur that lulled me to sleep.

Opening my eyes, I was met with bright sunlight streaming through the windows. _"who left the windows open…oh wait, I did…damn…well I guess since I slept all the way to the morning, I might as well get off my lazy ass and do something…_ getting off the bed,I took a step forward, and-

"WHAT THE**-" **

**CRASH!**

I had found myself sprawled across something that sure as hell wasn't my rug,but for some reason was still soft, almost silky, warm….and BREATHING?! Pushing myself up, I opened my eyes to meet another's, of which were black and gold.

"_**Well what do we have here?"**_

With a yelp, I sat back…onto someone else's lap.

Looking up, the first thing I saw was a defined jaw line, which led to a cute (cute?! I'm talking about a stranger!) pouting mouth under a nicely shaped nose that defined his attractive (sigh… I give up; he was hot) chocolate brown eyes…which were sadly looking right at me, framed by a scowl. Then it hit me. At the angle he was looking at me from, I was able to see his hair. His orange hair.

Well damn.

"_But wait, if he is who I think he is-"I_ stole a look at the albino, of whom was steadily creeping towards with a malicious smile plastered on his face. Unable to back up any further, I resorted to covering my head and closing my eyes.

"_**king, who the hell is she?"**_ said hollow asked

"I have no idea, but back off a bit, you're scaring the shit out of her" the hero of soul society replied

"_**Che, fine" **_I heard the sound of cloth rustling.

Feeling a tentative hand on my head, I looked up to see his brown eyes meeting mine again, and I could feel myself blushing slightly as he asked "are you ok? I'm sorry about my hol- I mean accomplice; he tends to be kind of scary for most people."

Of course as any normal person would reply, it would most likely be" oh no it's fine, I just did not expect this" but since I have never really been classified as "normal" this was how my reply went-

"Sorry? SORRY?! I wake up to find two characters from my favorite manga just sleeping on the floor and almost get killed or possibly raped by the second character, which just happens to be your psychotic hollow, and the best thing you can say is 'sorry'?! I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO!"

Finally completed with my rant, I was surprised to find myself standing between the two, panting slightly, and the both of them looking at me with varying levels of shock and surprise.

In the silence I could hear Ichigos Hollow whisper, almost imperceptibly, _**"damn, didn't think she had balls like that"**_

Immediately, I straightened my shirt and placed one hand in my pocket as I used the other to rub my head self-consciously.

"Ahh, well…um, sorry about that…I kind of didn't mean to…mostly"

Looking down, I could see Ichigo shake his head before he stood. "Ah well, it's okay…wait, how do you know that Hichigo is my hollow?" he gestured to said hollow and luckily, he wasn't making any advances. _I mean yeah, he is my favorite character, but I had no idea he would be so scary in real life… oh yeah, Ichigo was asking me a question huh…_

Shaking my head to focus, I grabbed my volume that had fallen onto the floor and showed them "how could I not? You two are my favorite characters in one of the best known mangas in the world"

They looked at the cover, which was Hichigo grinning as he stuck his tongue out to the reader, and the volume, if you haven't figured out yet, was volume 25.

"_**Damn, I look good" **_I turned to see Hichigo grinning even wider then before and I snickered. Sadly, Ichigos reaction wasn't as accepting, for he had snatched the book out of my hand and was rapidly flipping through it, constantly repeating "how do they know?"

_30 minutes later-_

After Ichigo had gotten over the how his whole life had been broadcast around the world (well as much as anyone in that situation could) I started on my description of the world they were in now.

"Okay so right now, you two are located in El Paso Texas, right on the border of Mexico and New Mexico" I showed them a map on my phone to help the image process.

Looking up, I saw that Ichigo was still looking slightly clueless, and apparently Hichigo noticed also because he oh so cleverly interjected with his echoing voice _**"damn, Ichigo are you that stupid? I mean it isn't that hard…oh wait, with that empty head I guess you really can't get **_**anything**_** huh"**_

And of course, he oh so cleverly replied "I am not!"

"_**See, you can't even think of clever comebacks can you?"**_

"Uh guys, can you please calm down? Please?"

"Why you-"pulling Zangetsu from his back, I yelped as he almost hit me with said giant cleaver. And much to my protests, I saw its mirror opposite being pulled from another back.

"So you want to go that way, huh"

"_**You bet I do!"**_

Watching them take the stance I know oh so well, this is how my thoughts went through my head, in order.

_1. Holy shit not my room!_

_2. How the FUCK did they fit those swords in my room?!_

and _me?!_

"NOOOOO DON'T!" I screamed, trying, and failing, to get them to stop as I heard the word I knew so well, yet wish hadn't ever been said was roared by the duo.

"BANKAI!"

"_**BANKAI!"**_

As their reiatsu started to flare up, I saw something teetering, and as it started to fall to the floor, I realized what it was in horror.

It was my dragon… my beloved eastern dragon that I had worked on for weeks, carving out every scale and claw, firing it and glazing it until it came out in glossy perfection, my greatest work of art that I had ever made…falling to the floor.

As I saw it fall, everything seemed to go in slow motion, with only me moving quickly, and yet, I still wasn't fast enough.

As I heard the too familiar sound of ceramic shattering, I felt something inside snap as I gazed upon the shattered pieces that were one my best and most precious work of art.

As the soul reaper and hollow sized each other up, adrenaline rushing through their veins, they suddenly felt an unbelievably dark and furious presence behind them, and turning around, they found Celia kneeling on the floor, her head bowed as she looked at the pieces of something in her hand.

Standing up, she raised her head, and as she spoke, some primal part of their instincts shuddered and curled up in a corner to cry.

"**YOU BROKE MY DRAGON.****"  
**

**for all of you who made it this far I WUVS U :3 **

**also, this is my first fanfiction so please review, or else my hopes and dreams will burn to ashes -cries-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I appreciated all of the reviews, and asia411, I loved the feedback and I might, but I don't know for sure yet. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, for if I did, Hichigo would have more air time.**

Chapter 2. In which Ichigo and Hichigo realize how S.O.L they are.

We were now in my kitchen, where I was happily cooking, humming as I chopped, sautéed, and fried. However, across the table was the complete opposite. Ichigo and Hichigo were sitting quietly, covered in bruises, cuts, and band aids, too nervous to say a word.

_Flashback-_

**"YOU BROKE MY DRAGON."**

Her eyes were a blazing gold, and gently putting the pieces in a safe corner, she took a step forward, causing them to take a step back.

"YOU SONS OF BITCHES BROKE MY MOST BELOVED DRAGON…DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME?!"

To her anger, they remained silent.

"_**ANSWER ME!"**_

They jumped, and Ichigo tried to stutter out an answer, but failed in the process. Celia looked at him for a second before letting out a grin on par with Hichigos and mysteriously, a dragon could be seen, just barely, hovering above her protectively.

"Well then, since you don't seem to understand, I can kick your asses without feeling guilty"

They tried to take a step back from the unbelievably pissed female, only to realize they had their backs to the bed and nowhere else to run. The last thing they saw was the dragon, which let out a silent roar before lunging at them, a precursor to the rage filled teen who blitzed each of them into submission.

_End of flashback-_

The shinigami and hollow had returned to their shikai and had been forced to give up their swords, which were now lying against the oven as I bustled about the kitchen. I served each one a plate of scrambled eggs and O.J before grabbing my own plate of eggs mixed with refried beans and sitting across from them, watching them for their reactions.

Ichigo let out a rushed and shy thanks before proceeding to hungrily scarf down his food. However, Hichigo seemed to be looking at his food uncertainly, almost as if he had never seen it before…and then it clicked.

"Hichigo, do you know what that is?"

"_**Of course I do!"**_

"Ok then what is it?"

"…_**."**_

"Thought so…do you even know how to use a fork?"

"_**Maybe….."**_

After watching him fumble with the utensil for a few seconds, I grabbed his plate and put it in the spot next to me before gesturing to the seat next to me.

"Come over here."

He looked at me warily, and I rolled my eyes.

"I won't hurt you, just come here…unless you don't want to eat…."

He harrumphed and sat next to me, and I showed him my grip on my fork. He looked at me a bit cluelessly and after letting out a sigh, I grabbed his hand. I moved his fingers until he was holding it correctly, then moved my hand down to his wrist and used it to guide his hand to the plate, making him pick up a small piece before moving his hand back to his mouth.

"Can you take it from here?" I asked

"_**Well ya could've just shown me how to use the damn thing instead of making me feel like an idiot" **_

I smirked as I went back to my food.  
"You're the one who said it, not me…and I just wanted to ensure that you were able to do it, because I heard that hollows aren't the smartest thing in the world."

He looked at me for a few seconds before letting out a growl and grumpily eating his food, mumbling what I think was curses and whatnot, which just made me laugh all the harder.

Hearing a clank behind me, I turned and to see Ichigo leaning against the chair and a completely empty plate in front of him. I grabbed his plate and my own and put them in the sink. I met eyes with Ichigo and gestured towards the living room, then towards his (almost) twin. He got my gist and walked to the couch, grabbing the hollow on the way, much to his complaints. I followed behind, pleased with myself that I could order him around and took a seat across from them.

Crossing my arms as I looked at Ichigo, who was looking back at Hichigo, who was still grumbling, and somehow, I realized something really big and really serious.

"If there isn't any spiritual pressure, how did you guys perform bankai?"

Therye attention snapped to me and realized that they had no idea either. Then, as an idea came to me, I stood up and walked to the door, turning back to look at them. "C'mon guys, I want to try something." They stood up and walked out as I grabbed my keys, locked the door, and unlocked my small Civic. We all shuffled in and after a few minutes, we arrived at a place that I loved and knew would always be filled with people:

Barnes and Noble.

As soon as we walked in, I felt every single pair of eyes turn to look at my entourage, and in the silence, a little girl spoke- "mommy, those boys look weird…"

Confirming my thoughts, I quickly grabbed a few things, paid, and left. As we were driving back, Ichigo asked "so why did we go?"

Keeping my eyes on the road, I replied "to confirm my suspicions. If you may not have realized yet, you can be seen by normal people. What concerns me the most is how you guys still have your zanpakuto and can still do what normal soul reapers are able to do, even though you are visible spiritually, and physically."

As soon as I finished my (if I must say so, incredibly smart sounding and conservative) statement, we arrived at my house, and upon entering, shoved them upstairs into my brothers room, where I proceeded to go through his closet, throwing them random articles of clothing as they struggled to catch them all.

"Okay I think that's good enough...wait, don't forget these" I tossed each one a pair of boxers, and their faces, much to my amusement, were priceless. God, I had no idea this could be so much fun!

"_**What is this crap?! And why did ya give me boxers?!"**_

"For once I agree with my hollow, though not as bluntly as he put it"

Smartly, I replied "well first off, how do you expect me to know what you wear under those?" I gestured to their hakama "secondly, you realize how out of place you look right? You need to blend in more…And lastly, I don't know where you've been, or what you've been doing, so the both of you need to clean up before we can do anything else."

"The bathroom is to your left, and **DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING"**

With that, I walked out the door.

About thirty minutes later, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and as I turned around, I almost had a nerdgasm.

Hichigo was standing at the entrance, his still wet hair covering his dark eyes. He had a towel wrapped around his neck which covered some of the silver designs that criss-crossed his dark emerald shirt. I found my eyes wandering down, down his body to his stylishly faded jeans (man, I didn't even know my brother _had _these clothes!)

He walked and took a seat across from me, and his words jolted me from my fan girl dreaming.

His voice was different, deeper, and he was almost growling as he spoke _**"ya know, you got alotta balls to treat me like you have" **_

I rolled my eyes.

"_**But I like my women like that"**_

I froze, and he started to walk towards me lazily, but when I looked up, his eyes told a different story. They looked at me like a lion looks at a mouse, and I tried to find a way to sneak out of the strange predicament I was in. one side of me was screaming, "THIS IS YOUR CHANCE!" while the other side cried out "why me?! How did this happen to me?!" I stuttered out a few words.

"W-where's Ichigo?"

"_**He just got in the shower, so we have some time…"**_

Finally right in front of me, he let out his trademark grin before leaning over me, placing one arm on each side of my head before kissing me passionately. I balked, but for some reason, maybe it was his delicious lips, or his strong hands which were slowly twining through my hair, but somehow, god knows why, I didn't push him away. Instead, I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to kiss him back with as much force as he gave.

His lips were soft, yet firm and I started to run my hands through his surprisingly soft and slightly damp hair. Somewhere in my brain, my nerdy side was squealing in happiness, that I was kissing, actually kissing a once fake anime character.

And good glob, he was good at it too.

Just as I was about to touch his amazing chest, I heard a thump, and we both froze for a second before rushing to fix our clothes and hair. Luckily our hair wasn't really the type to be scuffed up easily, so when Ichigo walked in, we were casually sitting on the couch, watching TV.

He was wearing a dark blue top and some black jeans which nicely complimented his orange hair. (I swear, by now, my inner nerd must've died of multiple nergasms) He was drying his hair when he walked in, but as soon as he saw us, he paused, a stupended look all over his face.

"What is he doing?" He gestured to the hollow, who cockily grinned back.

"_**What do ya think? It's called a TV, and I'm watching it"**_

"I know that! More importantly, how is Celia not traumatized or something?"

I took this moment as my chance to speak, but I flailed as I tried to come up with an excuse.

"w-well…ahem, we came up with an agreement" if it weren't for my dark skin, I would be beet red right now… trying to change the subject, I ran to the fridge. Just as I was about to open it, a small paper fluttered in front of my face, and as I read the writing, I felt my plotting face form. I turned to the living room and, all my blushing gone, I spoke.

"You guys don't mind if I wash your clothes right?"

They looked at each other before looking back as Ichigo replied "yeah, but why?"

I felt my plotting face expand, and I resisted the urge to rub my hands evilly.

"Oh, well you guys are going to need them tomorrow"

"_**Why?"**_

"Because we're going to a convention tomorrow"

**Thanks for reading!…like it? Love it? Wanna burn it to ashes? Give me your opinion and feedback, I really appreciate it :3**

**-Dableachenator**


End file.
